The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Swewhi’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-double flowered Zonal Geranium cultivars with dark green-colored foliage and attractive flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2003 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The cultivar Swewhi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since December, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.